


Purple StarBursts

by Ya_Boi_Blake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Feelings, Deal With It, Dysphoria, Elementary School, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, He wants to be a teacher, Help, High School, High School AU, How Do I Tag, Human AU, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Musician Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Past Child Abuse, Poor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Post-High School, School, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Surgeon Logan, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teacher Morality | Patton Sanders, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, They're all messes, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, University, We love him though, baby boi nooooo, broadway star roman, but like not quite - Freeform, deceit's name is declan, eventually, gender is hard, he's a star, he's got an amazing voice, he's still a student but he's a hopeful bean, i'm a mess basically, not what logan's doing, please someone help him he's a mess, remus is a trash man, that's for sure, they're still kids lol, they're trying though, trans author, virgil is amazing, we STAN, well surgeon to be, what is social interaction?, why is it so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Blake/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Blake
Summary: Navy is angry.Blue is sad.Red is in denial.Purple is scared.------------------------------Or:An angsty LAMP/CALM soulmate fic in which they all need hugs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, LAMP - Relationship, Remile, calm - Relationship, demus - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Purple StarBursts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first real fanfiction I'm posting anywhere, so please bear with me if it isn't very good. 
> 
> I couldn't really think of any archive warnings that were applicable, but if anyone wants me to add any just say so and I will!  
> Also there will be mentions of dysphoria, mostly going on what my dysphoria feels like, so if you are sensitive to that please don't trigger yourself with this.
> 
> Also if you notice any typos or have any constructive criticism for me please just tell me in the comments!  
> (Note: I'm Canadian and that is how you spell colours fiGHT ME)

Virgil was seven when the words started appearing on his body.

It was late, as some people were born with these words, most getting them when they were only two or three.

But, at least it wasn’t too late. At least the marks had been received when he was still a child, before he could truly be dubbed soulless.

The initial marks had simply been drawings. Swirls of red and sky blue and navy fighting for space as they crawled up his arms, intertwining with burning pressure left behind.

He had asked what they meant, after all, though these marks were normal, they were usually one colour.

It had taken Virgil a while to get an answer, but eventually he received one from a book left on a table in the public library. He’d been going there since he was only five, escaping away into other worlds for hours until he had to go home, sometimes helping to reorganize books for a small allowance from the owner, Ms. Prince. 

The book was a book on soulmates, and though many of the words were ones he couldn’t initially understand, and many of the topics he knew were _definitely_ not appropriate for someone his age, he eventually realized that more than one colour meant more than one soulmate.

He wasn’t sure, but from the way the other kids at his school treated a boy whose soulmate had passed away, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t exactly be happy about him being selfish and hogging more than one person.

So Virgil watched silently, watched as jagged Navy lines ran their way across his skin when Navy was angry. Navy got angry a lot.

He watched as Blue got sad, sky blue bubbles dancing up his limbs.

He just wanted Blue to be happy.

Blue wasn’t happy often.

He watched as red arcs crisscrossed his skin as Red experienced an emotion Virgil wasn’t quite sure he could describe just from what he was seeing.

His teacher taught them about something called denial.

Virgil was pretty sure denial felt like arcs.

Red was in denial about a lot of things.

He watched a year later, when his swirls slowly disappeared, becoming words which the others had painted across their own skin, excited as they spoke to one another across a system Virgil could never hope to understand.

They asked about Virgil a lot. Asked where their purple had gone. Asked where the soulmate who had always been _so scared_ had disappeared to.

He was still scared, but at least now they didn’t have to see it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading even just one chapter (I consider this more of a prologue but still) of my book because oh my gosh that's so amazing you're so amazing aaaaaaaah
> 
> And once again:  
> If you notice any inconsistencies or typos within the text please please _please_ point them out!  
> If you notice me make any mistakes with pronouns or wrote something offensive/insensitive without realizing _please_ let me know, I'll do my absolute best to fix it!  
> If you notice anything you would like me to add a tag or warning for please let me know! I'll appreciate it and I'm sure others will too!


End file.
